Behind the Scenes
by flipnotes
Summary: Who would've thought a car crash would spark the love between Kakuzu and an OC? Mika starts to have regular checkups with Kakuzu, but how does it turn out to be more than just a patient and his doctor bond? (I suck at summaries. Just read it and tell me how it is in a review please!) Ratings may change due to language in the future and possible detailed scenes. *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Love can hit you like a car crash. You never see it coming.

I sure as hell didn't see that car coming.

I woke up in the Konoha Cottage Hospital being told I was in critical condition. A car ran a red light, on the wrong side of the road nonetheless, and collided head on into me. The fire fighters had to rip apart my door to get me out of the car. The other driver wasn't in as bad as the situation as I am, so the other driver was in a different hospital.

The doctor, a tan man with acidic green eyes, told me everything will be fine, and I'll wake up within the next 72 hours of surgery. He put a mask over my mouth and nose, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

How did this even happen? It was a nice and sunny day- the perfect day for ice cream. I just got accepted into college, my best friend was getting married, I dumped my douchebag of an ex, I was listening to Evanescence, and I had strawberry cheesecake ice cream on a cone. I was so content, and then the next thing I know, I'm being rushed into surgery. Well, I guess you can say I'm accident prone. I always manage to get hurt somehow, but this is to the extreme of accident prone.

I also remember falling out of the sky. It was sort of like soaring through the sky, but I felt like I was falling. The birds were flying next me and didn't seem to mind me being there at all. A crow flew in front of my face and I jolted awake.

"What the hell..." I gasped. Everything was blurry and there was a high pitched ringing in my ears. I saw a lot of white and I didn't know where to look. My eyesight was adjusting to the bright lights and there was a curtain surrounding me. I was in a bed, but it wasn't mine. There were bandages and stitches on my left arm, and my whole body started to ache. There was gauze wrapped around my head and my neck.

I remembered bits and pieces about the other day, and now I'm in here. The curtains drew back and a tan man in a white lab coat appeared from behind them.

"Ah, you're awake," he said in a deep voice. "I heard you stirring around."

He walked over to my bed and looked me in the eyes. "You're in shock. I'll go get you some medicine."

The man left after that. Some people walked by in the hallway. A nurse was pushing an old guy in a wheelchair. I looked up and there was a TV hanging from the ceiling. He came back again with a pill and a cup of water.

"Take this. It'll help with your shock. If you're in pain I can give you medicine for that too," he held out both items to me.

It was a struggle to sit up in the bed, so I just took the pill lying down. He pulled up a chair and sat next to me.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked.

"The hospital," I replied. Wow, it was a little difficult to talk. It came out a little wheezy.

"Do you know what day it is?" he asked.

I drew a blank. "The next day after I got in a car crash?"

"It has been four days since the incident," he said. "You were in surgery for about two and a half days. You sure are a fighter too. With those injuries, you should have died."

Four days? "How... I have a dog at home!" I winced at the pain in my side.

"The Konoha Anbu Police took care of that. Your friend has been taking care of your pet," he leaned forward in his seat. "You were unconscious when I told you my name. I'm Kakuzu Sutetchi," Kakuzu said.

"I'm... uh, Mika Koga," that was close, I almost forgot my name. I looked at his tan face. "Did you save me?"

He nodded. "Yes. The other doctors weren't sure if you would pull through, but in the end here you are."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Sutetchi," I said. I felt so grateful to him. And then there was the pain in my side.

"I'll get you some pain medicine. Visiting hours will be open shortly, so your friend should be coming soon. She wanted to stay the night here, but since she isn't family she couldn't," Kakuzu said before leaving.

I tried sitting up again after he left, and I only got up by a few centimeters. How long would it be before I got my strength back. I lifted up the hospital attire I was forced to wear and found stitches on my stomach. I had so many stitches.

"Mika!"

My best friend ran over in a blur and hugged me tightly, making the soreness worse.

"Mika, how are you feeling? I went to your house because your phone was off, and the police were there and they told me everything! The doctors wouldn't let me sleep by your side, but I'm sooo glad your're awake now!"

Tenten was almost in tears when she saw the stitches on my arm and the gauze. "That stupid driver! Where'd he learn to drive anyway?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Tenten, it's so good to see you," I said, rubbing my neck. Kakuzu came back in with another pill.

"This pill will take away your pain. Do you think you can sit up this time?" he handed the pill to me.

Tenten helped me sit up. The pill went down my throat, and I was kind of relieved. What if I died?

"How's Pocky?" I asked Tenten. I hoped my dog wasn't too depressed without me.

"He's fine. He keeps looking at the front door though. I think he misses you," she said.

"I miss him too," I looked at Kakuzu,"When can I go home?"

"Possibly tomorrow morning if everything is alright. You should regain some strength today, but if you can't walk or go to the bathroom by yourself, then you'll have to stay here longer," Kakuzu said. When he saw my hopeless expression, he continued, "Don't worry. This staff is the best in Konoha."

Kakuzu left to give Tenten and me some time to catch up.

My car is completely thrashed, but Tenten's mom said she'll give me her old truck since she just got a new car. My ex boyfriend went to my apartment to talk to me about our breakup, but Tenten threw him out with the help of her fiance Neji. All of his thing are out of my apartment, and hopefully out of my life.

Tenten's been working all night, and then came here to visit me for as long as the visiting hours lasted, and only get a few hours of sleep all this time I've been in the hospital. I felt really bad.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "You're getting better and that's all that matters."

The nurse came in with a tray of food. "It's breakfast time," she smiled.

Did I not eat anything while I was out?

"How is it?" Tenten asked.

"Not the best, but it's food," I said in between bites.

"When you get out we can go get some real food," she said. Oh, real food. My mouth watered just at the thought of it.

Before we knew it, Tenten had to leave. Sakura was my physical therapist. She helped me walk around the hospital and took my outside to watch the sunset. It felt like a chore just to move my legs. All those years of jogging at night and going to the gym on a regular basis didn't seem to be helping me at all in this situation.

It was like this for the next couple of days. Tenten would visit, I'd eat the not-so-good-only-looks-good food, and Sakura would help me for a few hours each night regaining my strength.

Kakuzu said I was free to leave.

"You are to not do any physical activities for two months," he told me while he filled out paper work.

My hear sank. "But... I go on jogs with my dog. Tenten and I go to the gym."

"Not for two months you're not. Those wounds could open up, and you could go into a worse condition than you were before. You're not aloud to drive for four weeks either," he added.

He was killing me.

"Seeing as you're fit, eating habits shouldn't be a problem for you. Also, no drinking alcohol for four weeks. Not sure if you do, but just to make sure," he gave me the paperwork to sign some spots.

"It's fine, Mika," Tenten said, "I don't mind driving you around."

"Don't you mean me?" Neji said. "I drive most of the time."

Tenten laughed. "Oh, right! Which reminds me, do you mind driving us to eat out?"

Neji had his usual straight face on and shook his head.

"Thanks, honey!" Tenten said as she hugged her fiance.

"Be careful, Mika," Kakuzu warned. "I'm making you an appointment to come see me again in two weeks." He gave me the notice.

I slightly bowed to him. "Thanks, Mr. Sutetchi!"

The three of us left the hospital to eat at Wendy's. Looking out the window and feeling the nice breeze felt different than it was before I ended up in the hospital. Life seemed sweeter in way.

* * *

I was having severe writer's block while writing this first chapter. I wanted it to be a long introduction into the story, but I felt like I dragged on the hospital scene for too long. Well, I hope this chapter wasn't boring. Let me know in a review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Golden-Love-A :) I'm really anal about grammar- Grammar Nazi if you will, so I'm glad you noticed! After taking a trip down memory lane, I'm reading to write the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two.

"Pocky, I've missed you!" I hugged my Takigakure Malamute as he jumped into my arms. Tenten caught me before I fell down. Pocky licked my cheek and whined. "I know, I'm sorry!"

"Mr. Sutetchi said to be careful," Tenten reminded.

"I am being careful," I smiled. My tummy was filled with good food, ice cream, and now I finally got to see my dog.

While I was out, I quickly learned people stare at you weird if you're wearing hospital clothing outside of the hospital, and they think you're trying to run away. I guess we should have came back to my apartment first to change, but Wendy's was just down the street from the hospital.

Tenten's phone began to ring. "Yes?... Oh, you saw that?... Right. I'm on my way." She sighed and hung up. "That was my boss. My co-worker saw me at Wendy's and my boss is a little ticked off that I called in sick," she looked at Neji. "Nejiiii," she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," he said, chuckling a little. "It's nice to know you're okay, Mika," he said to me.

"Thank you so much for everything! You're the best," I thanked Neji and Tenten. When they left, I looked around my apartment. No pictures of my ex to be found. I looked in the kitchen. There weren't any dishes to be washed. I looked back at Pocky. He was panting away and wagging his tail. He licked my hand and I pet his head. "It's nice to be home."

In my other hand was the note Kakuzu gave me. I'm not aloud to do anything physical, he said. Well, bummer. I can go on walks, but only for about five minutes. I sighed and left the note on the counter. Time to change into something else.

I carefully sat down on the couch. My side started to feel sore again. Kakuzu also told me that there would be medicine for me to pick up at the pharmacy tomorrow. All in which Tenten- or rather Neji- would take me.

So, for now. Just relax.

I turned on the TV and it was on the channel I left it on before I left the house that day. Cartoon Network. I like to watch the original Looney Tunes before going on my morning jog with Pocky.

"We can start to watch movies a little more now, Pocky," I said. He only looked at me with his big brown eyes.

* * *

"You're making progress. That's better than most people," Kakuzu said. It's been two weeks since I left the hospital.

I was sitting on the bed facing the doctor. He was wearing a grey lab coat this time, and his shoulder length, black hair was tied back in a little pony tail. His green eyes looked over his paper work, and then at me.

"Have you been depressed at all, or paranoid?" he asked.

I shook my head. He wrote that down.

"Are you still in pain?"

"Not since last week. I still feel a little sore in my side where the stitches are at, and my shoulders. My left arm gets a little weak sometimes too," I said.

He nodded and wrote more stuff down.

"Did you start your period?" I blushed and looked down. "I'm a doctor. I know these things."

I guess, but still. It was weird. "Yesterday. It's late though. I swear I'm not pregnant!"

"It's perfectly fine that it's late. You were in a bad accident, and it sent your body in shock. Your menstrual cycle might be early or late for the next couple of months," Kakuzu said.

I looked back at him and he was writing again. "Does your hand ever get a cramp?"

He shook his head. "Years of writing doesn't phase me anymore."

"When you said I can't do anything physical anymore, does that mean I can't babysit animals? I mean, I babysit dogs sometimes, and they need to go out for walks," I asked. That was my job. I needed to make enough for rent, and it was almost time to pay.

"It looks like those dogs won't be getting their exercise then," Kakuzu plainly said.

I just stared at him.

"Are there any other animals you can babysit?" he asked.

"Well yeah," I said, thinking about it. "But, I don't get as much money as I do for taking care of dogs."

Kakuzu looked up from his clipboard and sighed. It's not like anyone would hire me in this condition. "You can take care of my house while I'm here."

Wait, what?

"I work irregular hours. My house get's a little messy at times. When I think I have the day off, I spend time with some friends, and we make messes. Then I get called in, and no one is there to clean the house," he said. "But don't spend the entire time bending over and picking up stuff. Your side needs to heal."

I scratched my head. "Are you sure about that?"

"You need the money, right? My house needs the cleaning," he said.

A nurse came into the room. "Mr. Sutetchi, you're needed for a transplant in R-42."

"I'll be right there," he told the nurse. He looked back at me. "I'll give you my number since I'm assuming your cell phone was crushed in the car accident." Which it was. He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Do you have a house phone?"

I nodded.

"Call my cell phone at 7:30 today. It'll be my lunch break, so I can pick you up and drop you off at my house." He put his clipboard under his arm and walked out of the room. "Oh! And you have another appointment with me in two weeks."

It was awesome of him to save my life, but now this? Was he not married or something? And I can't just leave Pocky at home like that. I sighed and left the hospital. Tenten drove up and opened the car door for me.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Tenten has the car for now since Neji is working longer than she is today.

"Fine. I might have another job," I said, not too happy about it.

"Really? Doing what?" she pressed as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Being Mr. Sutetchi's maid," I groaned. "I told him about my current job, and since I can't do a big part of it, he's allowing me to clean his house for him."

"But, you're still sore," she said.

"I know," I leaned back in my seat and slouched. "He told me to call him on his break. I guess we'll talk about it then."

Tenten stopped at a red light. "You want to go visit Kiba?" she asked. "He's been worried about you."

Kiba Inuzuka. My old childhood friend from elementary school. We were really close friends until he got in a fight with my ex. Then we just drifted off and I haven't talked to him in months.

"Yeah, I've missed him," I said. It was true. I missed having my partner in crime around. Akamaru and Pocky are great friends too. "Pocky would be delighted to see Akamaru too. Can we go get him?"

"Yup! I'll just clean out the dog hair before giving the car back to Neji," Tenten said. She made a U-turn and took the freeway.

I wasn't sure if I should call him before coming over. He might not even be home for all we know. What was his mom going to say? She was probably wondering why I haven't been around for a while, and I didn't want to say it was over stupid drama. Pocky stuck his head out the window and enjoyed the wind rushing through his fur. I wasn't too sure if the people behind us enjoyed the drool that hit their window.

There it was. The familiar Inuzuka Residence golden plate drilled into the wall. The gate was open, so someone was home. Pocky barked cheerfully and went in. When we use to come here, just dashing in was how he made his greeting. I'm glad that didn't change.

Tenten and I walked onto the property and looked around. Kiba lived in a three story house and had a big front yard. There was a fountain and statues of dogs in his front yard. They were memorial statues of all the great dogs that his family bred over the years and helped with the Konoha Anbu Police.

A big white dog came around from the back yard and sniffed the air.

"Hi, Akamaru," I waved at him.

Pocky sniffed too, and moments later they were happily playing with each other.

Tenten and I walked over and I froze.

"Hey, Akamaru. Why'd you..."

Standing just a few feet in front of me was my childhood friend, Kiba.

There was an awkward silence between us.

"Uh, hey, Kiba," I sheepishly said.

He rushed over and hugged me. "You meanie! I've been worried sick about you!" His hug was warm and tight. I smiled regardless of the pain and hugged him back.

"I bet you did. I missed you too," I said. His hair smelled nice. "Did you just take a shower?"

"Yeah. I was going to go visit you at the hospital," he said. We separated from our hug and he and Tenten greeted each other.

We went into his backyard and the sweet smell of barbecue filled my nostrils.

"Smells delicious," Tenten said.

"Shino and I were making some food to take to the hospital. I had a feeling their wouldn't wouldn't be able to fill your need for meat," Kiba said.

"You know me so well," I nodded. "Their food wasn't the greatest in the world."

"Hey, Shino!" Kiba shouted. "Look who I found!"

Shino looked up from reading his book. He adjusted his glasses and waved at me. We all sat down next to the barbecue pit, and Kiba fixed me a plate of food.

We caught up on news after months of not talking. He was very relieved I broke up with my ex, and I apologized for how I made such a stupid mistake. Shino offered to send his insects after him, but I declined that offer. Karma will get him in the end. Kiba is doing well in the Konoha Anbu Police. He got promoted to wear the special masks now. He and Akamaru start working as the big guys tomorrow.

"You're a great cook, Shino," I complimented him after my third plate.

"It's only the grill cooking the food," he said.

"Oh, take some credit," Kiba said.

I just remembered about Kakuzu's job offer. "What time is it?"

Shino pulled out his phone. "6:47."

"I need to get back home. I left Mr. Sutetchi's number on my counter," I said. I picked up my other two dirty plates and placed them on top of my current plate. Kiba took the plates from me.

"It's nice to talk to you again, Mika. Don't be a stranger anymore," he said. We said goodbye and Tenten took me home.

"I'll clean out Neji's car later," she said as she dropped me off. I have to go pick him up now. Bye, Mika!" I waved at her as she drove away.

I could tell Pocky was in a pleasant mood after spending some time with Akamaru. He probably missed him. I found Kakuzu's number on the counter right where I left it. It wasn't 7:30 yet, but I had his number dialed so I was ready to call.

When the clock hit 7:30, I pressed call.

The phone rang for a few moments, and I thought I was too early. When I was about to hang up, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Kakuzu Sutetchi here," he said on the other line. His voice sounded deeper on the phone.

"Hi. It's Mika," I said.

"You're very punctual," he said. "I'll pick you up from your house right now."

"Wait," I quickly said in case he was going to hang up. "What do I do about Pocky?"

"Your dog? Well, I don't allow pets in my home," he said. Well, damn.

"I'll see if my friend can take care of him for me then," I mumbled.

"I have your address still. It's in the data base. I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Kakuzu said. He hung up and I lowered the phone from my ear. Call someone? The only person who comes to mind is...

"Hey, Kiba?" I said quietly.

"Haha, calling me already? I see you miss me that much," he joked.

"It's about my new job. He doesn't allow pets. Could you watch Pocky for me?" I felt so bad asking him for a favor after just talking to him.

"No prob. I'll be there in a bit," he said.

"In case he gets here first, I'll leave the key in the usual spot," I said.

We hung up and that was that. Now, I'm ready to take on the new job.


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: I ADDED A FEW MORE PARAGRAPHS AT THE END BECAUSE AFTER UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING I COULD ADD!**

* * *

Chapter Three.

Kakuzu wasn't kidding about his house needing a maid. There were bottles of alcohol and cans of beer spread out over the table in the kitchen and living room, two empty boxes of pizza, candy wrappers, paper plates with some food left on it, and some clothes.

"Did you have a party?" I asked. My eyes couldn't leave the messy sight.

Kakuzu sighed. "Just a few friends came over for a little get together." He cracked his neck and took his shoes off at the door. I took my shoes off too to show respect.

He showed me to the kitchen, and it was a little cleaner than the living room. The sink was halfway filled with dishes, there were a few stains on the tiled floor, and what also was on the tiled floor was a sleeping blond with a bottle of tequila in his hand. I blinked a few times at him while he snored away on the floor. I looked at Kakuzu in confusion while he glared at the so not Sleepy Beauty.

Kakuzu kicked the blond's leg rather roughly to wake him up.

The blond startled and opened his eyes wide in mid snore. The empty bottle dropped from his hand and rolled a few inches from him. He shielded his eyes with his arm at the light in the kitchen. "Turn the sun off," he whimpered. He also smelled of booze. That must have been some party.

"Deidara," Kakuzu growled. "I left my house two days ago. Why are you still here? Not to mention being drunk and sleeping on my kitchen floor."

Deidara yawned and sat up, still shielding his eyes. "I was uh... Watching your house for you?" he smiled.

Kakuzu crossed his arms.

"Sasori and I were just having a little extra fun, dude," he said. He suddenly grabbed his head. "Oh, this hangover is killing me."

"The hangover won't be what kills you," Kakuzu said and he cracked his knuckles. "Where the hell is Sasori?"

Deidara shrugged. He looked at me, and I was so intrigued by his eyes. They were the same color as the ocean. "Who's that?"

"This-" Kakuzu gestured to me, "is Mika. She's going to watch the house for me so you won't have to anymore."

Deidara reached for his tequila bottle. When he realized it was empty he sighed. "But I like watching the house for you, Kuzu."

Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched. "Not anymore you don't. Get Sasori and leave."

"What's with all the commotion?" a chilled and lazy voice said behind us. We turned around and there was a red headed guy leaning against the wall holding his stomach. "I was having such a nice dream too."

"You'll be seeing stars in a minute," Kakuzu threatened. "Take your friend and leave, Sasori."

"We're all friends here, dude," Deidara cheered. He fell over and started snoring again.

Kakuzu pinched the bridge of his nose and I held back laughter. Who knew a doctor's life could be this entertaining.

"Who is this, Kakuzu? You're new girlfriend? It's about time you got one," Sasori said.

"Oh, I'm not his-" I started, but Kakuzu cut me off.

"I don't have time for relationships. I can barely keep up with friendships. This is Mika and she's my new maid. Now, grab Deidara and leave. I don't care if you have to drag him out by his hair. I want you both gone!" Kakuzu said through clenched teeth.

Unlike Deidara, Sasori understood the threat in Kakuzu's voice. He slung Deidara over his shoulder and wobbled out through the door. Kakuzu found a chair to sit on and he sighed. He mumbled something to himself and rubbed his forehead. "Sometimes I hope..." was all I could hear. Kakuzu sat back in his chair and looked up at me.

"Welcome to my house," he simply said.

I looked around. Do I say what a nice house he has? Do I compliment on how his taste in friends is just exquisite?

"As you heard, I am single. I almost got married this summer, but she stole a good portion of my money and left without notice. How she got into my account is beyond me," he said.

I looked down. "I know how that feels like. I just dumped my ex a few weeks ago. The same day I got into that car crash actually. He was a dick anyway. I should have left him the first day."

"What made you stay?" he asked.

I shrugged. What did make me want to stay with him for so long. Maybe it's because he had different eyes from the rest of the guys I met. They were really pretty. Still, that's a lame reason.

When I didn't answer, Kakuzu said, "It's fine. We're not here to talk about our past. Down the hallway is the bathroom, my room, and my work room. The door at the very end leads to the garage where I keep the washer and dryer. First door on your left is the bathroom, across from that in my room, and then next to the bathroom is my work room. _That_ room is off limits." He pointed with his finger for extra emphasis. "What I want you to do today is just to throw away all these bottles and cans, straighten up the living room by folding the blankets and putting them on the arms of the couch, same with the pillows. Those magazines on the floor can be put on the coffee table. In my room, you can make my bed and take out any dishes that are in there. After that you can wash the dishes, and you'll be done for today."

I nodded at every word he said. When he stopped talking, I didn't realize it until he looked at me funny. "Did you hear a word that I said?"

"Fold the blankets, magazines on table, make up your bed, put the bottles and cans in the garbage, and wash the dishes," I repeated. I may not remember what he said word for word, but I do remember the instructions."

Now he nodded. "Good. I don't want you to over work yourself. I'll be off work by 11 tonight, and I'll take you home. When you finish and I'm still not here, feel free to eat something and watch TV."

"Okay," I said. Pocky should be fine until 11.

"If they come back, or if anyone tries to come in, don't let them in," Kakuzu warned. He got up from his chair and ruffled my hair a little. "Now I need to eat before I go back to work. There's a Del Taco close by. I'll go eat that," he said to himself as he headed for the door.

I waved him a goodbye as he closed the door. I scanned over the mess that his friends left behind. Alright, it's time to get to work.

* * *

Kakuzu parked in his driveway and rushed inside. It was two hours later than he expected to be back, and Mika wasn't answering his house phone. He knew he told her not to over work herself, so he hoped she as ok. It would be really awkward to discuss why she was back in the hospital if he found her passed out on the floor.

He fumbled for his keys and cursed each time he got the wrong key. Once he was inside he looked around. Kakuzu found Mika sleeping on his couch with cake on the coffee table, and Kill Bill Vol. 2 playing on his TV. Kakuzu relaxed and walked closer to the couch. He was worried for no reason. The blankets were folded as he asked, and the bottles and cans were gone. He walked into the kitchen and all the dishes were in the dish rack nicely washed and now dry. He went to his room and it looked like he was never in there.

"She did a good job," he said to himself. Kakuzu was really surprised. He looked over to the door he told her was off limits. There wasn't a trace of anyone trying to enter it. Kakuzu smirked to himself. "She's the first one to listen."

Kakuzu went back to the living room. Her dog is probably waiting for her to get back home. He went over to the leather couch and gently shook Mika's arm. She didn't wake up right away, so he shook her again. "Hey, Mika," he said.

Mika stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She mumbled something and Kakuzu bent down to try to understand her. "What was that?"

"Your underwear smells," she groaned.

Kakuzu paused for a few seconds before sighing. He never actually got around to doing laundry, and he did have his clothes thrown everywhere in his room. He felt really embarrassed inside but didn't show it. Mika sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's 1 a.m. I'm sorry, there were a lot of patients tonight," Kakuzu explained.

Mika shook her head. "Tis fine. Pocky..." she drifted off.

Kakuzu helped her stand up. "Come on. Let's get you home."

Mika lazily shuffled her way out of the door. Kakuzu was very tired, and he didn't quite have the patience for Mika's half sleep walking, so he picked her up and carried her to his car, and grabbed her shoes on the way out. He buckled her in and didn't bother to fasten his own seat belt.

"Mika," Kakuzu said as he started his car. "You need to tell me where we're going. You said you had a... dog-sitter?"

Mika yawned and rubbed her eyes. "My house... he's there."

Kakuzu sighed. He drove to her apartment, not bothering to stop at the first stop light. What felt like hours to hm was probably only twenty minutes. Mika was completely asleep by the time he got to her apartment. It's a good thing she kept her key on her belt loop. He didn't want to have to search her. Kakuzu carried her up the stairs ad stopped as a man was sitting down in front of her door.

Just his luck. Kakuzu felt himself growing more and more angry at being sleep deprived.

He was about to get the key from Mika's belt loop when the guy looked up.

"Eh? Who the fuck are you?" he questioned.

The corner of Kakuzu's mouth twitched. "I should be asking you that. Do you live here with her?"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend, you prick!" the man quickly got up. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"She told me she dumped her boyfriend. You must be him," Kakuzu said.

"We got in a fight is all. Now, what the fuck are you doing with her?"the man questioned. He looked half asleep.

Kakuzu sighed and grabbed her keys. "I don't have time for this."

The man lunged at Kakuzu. Kakuzu quickly got out of the way and the man fell halfway down the stairs. He opened the door and walked inside with Mika still in his arms. He almost tripped over a body laying on the floor. Kakuzu was hoping he'd get to bed soon and have a nice rest.

"Ow," the body groaned.

"Are you the one watching Mika's dog?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yeah, I'm Kiba," he said as he rubbed his stomach. "Are you her doctor?"

"That would be me. Who is that guy outside?" Kakuzu asked. Kiba got up and check who Kakuzu was talking about. Pocky was jumping up to lick Mika's face. Kakuzu laid Mika down on the couch and Pocky happily panted.

"I just want to talk to her!"

Kakuzu heard a shout from outside. He went outside and saw Kiba blocking the guy from coming inside.

"She doesn't want anything to do with you! You're an ass!" Kiba said.

"Leave now before I call the Anbu police," Kakuzu threatened.

"I'm not afraid of some fucking police!" the guy shouted. He paused and though about it."Whatever man. You tell her I want to talk to her." He left after sending a final glare to Kiba and Kakuzu.

Kakuzu rubbed his forehead. He hoped his headache would be cured by the time he woke up.

"Thanks for not letting him in," Kiba said. "That was her ex Hidan."

Kakuzu nodded. "I'll be heading home then."

"I'll stay the night here and make sure he doesn't try to come back," Kiba said.

They said their goodbyes, and Kakuzu got back in his car. What a night.

* * *

Finally! I'm finished with this chapter! I tried to make it somewhat long, but I hope this is satisfying enough until the next chapter. It's been a while since I've written a Naruto fanfiction, and the ones I would attempt to write would be based on the manga. But, I am not the best with writing out battles and jutsus and such, so I find writing Naruto fanfics with a real life setting easier. I'll have the next chapter up ASAP! There's a part I want to get to already.


	4. Update

Hello, everyone! This is just a notice to let you all know that I'm not dead. I've just been really active during the day now. I'm also trying to get my sleeping pattern adjusted, but I shouldn't be doing that until a week before band camp. Little by little, I write a few paragraphs for my fanfiction, and I do come across writer's block from time to time, which is also another reason why I've been absent.

As for an update, I'll try to get the next chapter finished sometime next week and updated either next week or so. I appreciate all of the reviews! They make me smile each time I get one, and I love your feedback on my stories. I really didn't think anyone would like them so much, but thank you all soooo very much!

Golden-Love-A: Thank you for being patient with me! Haha, I was thinking it'd be interesting to having Mika's ex pop up every now and then, and then I thought of who it could be. I thought, "Who can be the horrible ex that'll fit perfectly with this?" It was a cross between Sasuke and Hidan. I chose Hidan mainly because I had this idea that I'll get to writing when the chapter comes around :) I love your reviews!


End file.
